Basil
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Wolf Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Trio of Danger Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Lavender (older brother) Bergamo (oldest brother) }} , known as in the anime, is the youngest brother and a member of Trio of Danger, a team of sibling fighters from Universe 9. Basil is ruthless, arrogant, and enjoys toying with his opponents. Appearance Basil has red fur and wears a torn muffler, black gloves and red boots. His eyes were yellow and turn purple when in his muscular state. His body was also bulkier in that state as well as his fur turning more of a pinkish color. He resembles a Maned Wolf which has the appearance of a fox sporting long legs. Personality Basil seems to like toying with his opponents before going into full power, which counterparts Buu's personality as well, except that Basil is considerably more serious than Buu is. He's also shown to be quite arrogant in this match. Contrary to the ruthless and violent attitude displayed during his fight with Buu, Basil displays a great deal of reverence and affection for his older siblings. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Basil and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Zeno Expo, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Universe 9's team is matched up against Team Universe 7, with Basil fighting Good Buu. At the beginning of the match, he assaults with Buu with a barrage of kicks and laughs while doing so. Buu seemed unaffected by his attacks, even after using his special charged kicks. However, as he released his power, Basil hurt Mr. Satan who was spectating the fight causing Buu to get serious and completely trample Basil before knocking him out of the ring. During his fight with the non-serious Buu, he was first shown to effortlessly pummel him with a barrage of kicks, sending Buu to the ground. Using his kicks, he was even able to deflect Ki blasts from Buu that were fired at him. Upon getting more serious, Basil appeared to send more ki to his legs to strengthen his attacking power, blasting a hole through Buu, while dealing no damage whatsoever. However, once Buu got angry, and blew steam to power up, Basil ends up battered and broken, almost unconscious outside the ring. However, Zeno and Future Zeno weren't satisfied with the fight ending like that, so they wanted it to continue, as different rules meant that Basil had not yet lost as a victor is only decided when one fighter can no longer continue to fight or gives up. After Ro gives him something to eat that allows him to transform into a buff version of himself, he resumes his battle with Buu and fights on par with him, even seemingly overwhelming him. However, Buu yet again resists his attack and fires a powerful ki blast at him, this time a powerful Majin Kamehameha. While Basil was able to remain standing after the attack and prepared to continue fighting, his drug wore off and he collapsed, having taken too much damage from Buu's onslaught. After the preliminaries, Basil and the others are returned to their world. Goku and Gohan have a mental image simulation of him fighting Krillin. Back on their planet, unlike other universes - The Trio De Dangers, Sidra and Roh have a difficult time recruiting members. However, they managed to rally 7 other members by the time of the Tournament of Power. thumb|left|Trio de Danger being erased Once the Battle Royale began, Basil started out by briefly clashing with Top. He then fights and defeats Rylibeu of Universe 10 by making her fall out of bounds. Before that happened, both him and Hit incapacitated Narirama's arms to disable his spin attack. He later fought against Napapa and nearly made him fall out of bounds, afterward the Trio De Dangers, Chappil and Hopp set their sights on Goku. He fights him with Bergamo and Lavender and Vegeta after he comes to Goku's aid. After having the rest of the team defeated by the Saiyans, Basil attacks them with his brothers but are utterly defeated. Having the Trio de Dangers being defeated, Team Universe 9 was erased by both Zeno along with their universe and gods, Sidra and Roh. Basil is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime Basil's fighting style appears to revolve exclusively on kicking, reminiscent of Savate-style. As one of the Trio of Danger, Basil is one of the strongest warriors in Universe 9. However, his power is nowhere near a match for Good Buu's, only managing to knock the Majin around due to the fact that Buu believed they were playing, even when Basil utilized his real power. Upon becoming angered Buu easily knocked down Basil. Upon powering up through a drug, Basil became capable of matching the angered Good Buu in combat and even withstood a full force Majin Kamehameha - preparing to continue the fight, however, his drug wore off and he collapsed. Goku and Gohan later do an image-battle simulation between Basil and Krillin (prior to his training) - in the battle, Krillin manages to briefly hold his own thanks to his techniques, but he is defeated by Basil in one shot without having done any damage. During the Tournament of Power, he was shown to be rather powerful, as he was able to trade a punch with Top. His kick proved powerful enough to break Narirama's arm. He used very effective techniques to try and knock fighters off of the ring, as when he defeated Rylibeu by using two Shining Blasters and pushed back Napapa with three Shining Blasters, though Napapa stopped them with one hand. Basil together with Team Universe 9 were able to pressure both Goku and Vegeta, however in the end they are outclassed by the two Saiyans. ;Manga Together with his brothers he is able to pressure Gohan. He is able to remain standing when attacked by Frost's ki blast while the likes of Lavender, Oregano and Sorrel could not. Teaming up with Lavender he is able to hold an advantage against Gohan. However he is easily launched out of the ring by a single surprise Death Beam from Frieza as he and Lavender charged at Gohan. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – In the anime, Basil possess the ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - In the anime, Basil possess the most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Wave' – In the anime, Basil possess the most basic form of energy wave. *'Undetectable ''Ki' – In the anime it is noted by Goku that Basil's ''ki is impossible to detect. *'Power Up' – In the anime Basil can increase his ki to power up. He can focus the ki in his feet, to increase the power of his kicks. The aura Basil gains is a reddish flame-like one, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God, but darker. *'Shining Blaster' – It is an Continuous Energy Bullet used by Basil fired from the feet. in the anime *'Wolfgang Pressure' – In the anime, Basil uses a barrage of kicks that shoot pink aura ki blasts. *'Dangers' Triangle' - The Trio De Dangers' signature team up technique, Basil and his brothers surrounds an opponent in a place while they were quickly switching places in a triangle formation and strikes when an opponent shows an opening. According to them, this technique has been used to crush strong opponents they cannot defeat individually. *'Triangle Danger Beam' - The Trio De Dangers' ultimate team attack in the anime. Basil, together with his brothers charging ki in both hands, shoots three colored energy waves (Basil's attack was colored red) which was used as a last ditch effort to take down both Goku and Vegeta, however, it was grossly overpowered by the Saiyans' Final Kamehameha, which resulted with their defeat. Forms Drug-induced power up A form used by Basil in the anime. By taking some sort of performance-enhancing drug in the form of a dried up fruit that Basil refers to as "the thing", Basil can take on a powered-up state. In this state, his body increases in muscle mass and build, as well as in size. While in this state, Basil exhibits very feral behavior. His aura's hue also changes to a red and black scheme. While in this state, Basil is much stronger and faster (despite his muscle mass and size), capable of almost completely destroying the entire arena with his Wolfgang Pressure attack during his fight with Buu. Video Game Appearances Basil appears in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle as an NPC, and appears as part of Bergamo's super attack, Dangers' Triangle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tsuyoshi Koyama *Funimation dub: Jeff Plunk *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alex Barone **Portugal dub: Romeu Vala *Latin American Spanish dub: Óscar Rangel *Italian dub: Maurizio Trombini *Polish dub: Paweł Ciołkosz Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) vs. Good Buu *Basil vs. Krillin (Image training) *Basil vs. Top *Basil, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Shosa, Methiop, Murisarm, and Hit vs. Narirama *Basil vs. Rylibeu *Basil vs. Napapa *Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo vs. Goku *Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) *Basil (Illusion), Hopp (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Piccolo *Basil (Illusion), Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Hopp (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo ;Manga *Basil, Bergamo, and Lavender vs. Panchia, Narirama, and Koitsukai *Basil, Bergamo, and Lavender vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Basil, Bergamo, Lavender, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Hopp, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) *Basil and Lavender vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) *Basil and Lavender vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *Basil's name comes from "basil", a type of culinary herb of the Lamiaceae family. *Basil is the second character to perform energy blasts from his feet; the first being Goku with his Feet Kamehameha. *Basil's kick fighting style resembles that of two characters of the One Piece series, Sanji (the Ki charged kicks resemble his Diable Jambe mode) and Borsalino (who can release light beams from his body, usually his feet). *Basil's moveset may also take inspiration from Inazuma Eleven especially the iconic Fire Tornado Kick. *Basil was the first fighter in the Tournament of Power to eliminate an opponent. **Coincidentally, Basil's universe was the first universe to be erased in the Tournament of Power. *Basil was the only fighter of Team Universe 9 that eliminated an opponent. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Kopiący Basil Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have been Erased